The Cat with the Silver Sword
by freakingdoomguy
Summary: After a contract goes horribly wrong a novice Witcher finds himself in a new world. Can he return home, will he even want to?


In the 17th century the four kingdoms were at a time of relative peace. Mages were left alone for the most part, though many still looked upon them with some level of disdain. Non humans were still mostly just tolerated. The people were enjoying a Renaissance. At least in most of the larger cities they were. In the villages life wasn't much better, they were still under the boot of their rulers. Monsters were still a constant problem, especially near the big cities.

The constant filth attracts necrophages like flies, as such the services of a witcher were always needed. Unfortunately with the advent of firearms every idiot with a rifle fancies himself a monster Slayer. It always starts out the same, some idiot hears rustling under the street, and the governor instead of sending for a professional, sends a few guards in with muskets and pistols hoping to sort it out. Soon the dead guards attract more ghouls and then once they start coming up to the surface. Then they send out for a Witcher.

Crestin was one of them. He was a witcher from the cat school, fast, deadly, and lived for the hunt. Crestin was a pale man of average height, maybe a bit taller. Two swords were sheathed on his back one of steel, the other silver. Along with his swords he carried two flintlock pistols, and on his belt were several pouches containing bombs, potions, herbs, and amunition.

As he approached the entrance to the sewer his senses were immediately assaulted by one of the most offensive odors ever conceived. It smelled like the results of ghoul feasting on shit for weeks before dying, which to be fair was probably what happened.

Crestin took a step back before choking down a vial of Cat. His pupils quickly dilating as he continues through the rancid tunnels. After a few minutes of wading through human waste he began to hear something. He drew his silver blade before unhooking his bomb pouch and applying oil to his blade. Taking a lower stance the witcher slowly approached the source of the sound.

Slowly peering around a corner he spied several ghouls feasting on the corpses of some dead guards. Crestin rolls his eyes before lighting a grapeshot and rolling it into the crowd of ghouls. The resulting explosion resounds through the sewers no doubt alerting what other ghouls may not have seen. While the fuse burned down he drank another potion to help with his speed. He then ran into the crowd slashing at the first ghoul he reached. The explosion managed to kill a few of them leaving only four left, three smaller ones and one very large ghoul. As he began to finish off the first of the little ones the bigger one came bounding toward him. Not once looking up Crestin simply held his hand up and unleashed a jet of flame into the ghouls face. With three ghouls left Crestin drew one of his pistols, the one loaded with a silver ball, took aim and fired.

She shot hit the larger ghoul in the head causing it to recoil and bolt. With a quick cast of Quen he rushes toward the remaining two, and with a spin dispatches them. All that remained was the larger ghoul.

Taking a second to reload his pistol and check his armor, he delves deeper into the foul abyss.First thing im spending my pay on is a warm bed and a bath, maybe some company too. Crestin thought to himself as he comes across the beast.

"You are one ugly whoreson" he said aloud, readying his sword. The beast snarled seemingly in response to his comment. The beast tackles him before being thrown off by the blast from his shield, leaving its vulnerable underbelly exposed to a flurry of slashes from the hunter. The ghouls slashed at his leg causing him to stumble,Footwork, rookie mistakehe mentally chastised himself before slashing the ghouls throat with a fluid slash.

He goes about harvesting any usable alchemical ingredients from the ghouls. As he makes his way towards one of the exits his employer told him about a question crosses his mindThere were ghouls down here, but were they here before or after the guards died. Ghouls are attracted by corpses bu-his thoughts cut short by a set of hands dragging him under the river of filth. Thrashing against the creature he manages to grab the knife from his belt and jam it into the creatures neck.

Drowners of course, He makes short work of the creatures and climbs out of a manhole. Halfway through the hole he notices a crowd staring at him. "Good day gentlemen, you wouldn't believe this wonderful new smell I've discovered." He said with a grin.

Upon returning the governers mansion Creston is greeted by a servant who looks upon him with disgust. "I'm here for my payment... Im the reason sewers won't try to kill you for the next few months." Crestin says slightly annoyed. "Follow me." The servant instructs. The governor is surprisingly dressed more modestly his servant. "Oh, you've returned. Im terribly sorry about the situation down there, a lapse in judgement on my part." "No offense but I'm just here for my payment, There were a few drowners down there too, so I'm adding an extra 50 crowns to my price." "Of course, here is your payment, and a bonus for your... relative discretion.," The governer says handing him two pouches of coins.

He then continues "If you don't mind I have another contract you might be interested in" "What kind of contract?" Crestin asks, intrigued. "There is this sorceress." "No, Nuh-uh nope, I know the rumors about cat witchers but I am not a hitman." Crestin states as he begins leave. "I dont want her dead, I want her brought to justice." "I SAID NO" "I'll pay whatever you want, In advance!" That stopped him in his tracks. "Okay, you've got my attention for the next minute. Talk." "This sorceress has been kidnapping villagers and no one knows what she does with them. I want you aprehend her so we can figure out where they went." Crestin sighs and says "I want Ten thousand crowns before I leave, and five thousand when I return, Non negotiable. Witchers dont fuck with sorceresses, unless literally. Dimeritium is expensive too, If you have any spare shackles I would appreciate it." "Absolutely, I cannot thank you enough. Master witcher." "Send the supplies accumulated to the inn I'm staying at. once I have what I need I'll set forth.

Crestin then returned to the in, ordered a mug of their finest ale and enjoyed his break.

The first couple chapters will take place in the Witcher universe about 500 years or so after the witcher 3, before Crestin ends up in remnant.

side note Crestin was meant to be a play on the word Cruentis which is a latin word meaning bloodstained or red, but my dumbass didnt read google translate right and misspelled it through the whole chapter and i quite like the way it sounds so im keeping it. Sorry if I screw up the formatting, I'm writing this on mobile which doesn't help with my already subpar pacing.


End file.
